Winter Dreamer
by Sunnylikes
Summary: A twist of fate brings back Iruka and Kakashi together one day on the streets of Tokyo. Both lead and have different paths.


Chapter 1

"Honestly, that was nine years ago. Get over it." " That speech I made back in high school was just another pathetic excuse to make myself feel better." "Did you actually think the world is such a magnificent place?" "Or did you believe that with hard work and dedication your dreams can really come true?" "You and I are different."" What makes you think you actually know what it's like for people like me?" "You're just another one of those spoiled rich kids that has life planned for him." "Your tongue probably never even tasted bitter." "So what if you had the best of best in everything." "You're no better than me!" The words I kept bottled up deep down in my heart managed to explode out my mouth. Stunned, I took a step forward to get away from the mess I've just caused only to be pulled back with a swift hand and a hard smack across my face. His expression was regretful and solid. I touched the harsh sting and thought of my next words. "Why do you look so sorry Kakashi San?" "Isn't this what you always did?" "Or what about this scar across my nose?" "Weren't you the one that laughed and said it looked cooler?" What was I doing? Why am I saying this to him? How in the world did he appear in front of me? Kakashi had a hard time speaking. He was trying to look for the right words to say. "Iruka, I'm sorry about what I did in the past." "I truly am, but I will not apologize for what just happened." "Since when did you become so negative?" "What happened to the you that always got up no matter how many times I hit you or messed with you?" I gave him a sarcastic laugh and replied, "He's long gone." "He's already dead." What you see now is just an empty shell of his former past." He probably thought I was crazy out of my mind but instead he just dragged me in the nearest coffee shop. It was practically late winter midnight. I wondered what he could have wanted with his former classmate?

He handed me a cup of coffee. The rich smell and aroma filmed me up with an unusual sense of warmth. I took a first sip and decided to look at my former classmate. I didn't realize how he transitioned into such a bold man. He was handsome. Not that he wasn't before but what changed him? He was probably some sort of business manager or company executive after all his family does run one of Japan's biggest bank firms. He looked professional. His face was pure and a bit pale. He still possessed that silver wolf-like hair. One of his eyes was almost a blood red color. His cheeks were a bit red from the cold. The caffeine was assisting me keep up with what's happening. "So", Kakashi finally muttered. I heaved a heavy sigh and slowly said, "If you've got nothing to say, I'll be leaving." I fumbled through my wallet to get a few bills. This place was high quality and expensive so I took out a bit more money to leave a generous tip. "No, put your money away." "I still want to talk to you", Iruka san. "Let's talk about what happened in high school ok?" "I forgot some things and would like you to help me remember." I glanced at him with a puzzled face. High school? Why would he want to know about high school? It was nine years ago. I doubt I can remember everything. I sat back down with another sigh and asked, "What do you want to know?" Hmm he sounded. "How about everything starting with how we met?" I let out a rude little chuckle. That one's easy I thought. "We went to Konoha Elite High School." "I was only accepted because of my grades and records." "I assume I was a bit wide and chubbier back then and a tad shorter." "You made my life pretty difficult for four years. " "I made a bullying awareness club in my final year but not many people joined." "You would take my homework, cheat off my tests, pour tea down my shirt, and punch and kick me in front of everybody out of class." Kakashi frowned and apologized again but I really didn't care. It's not like it mattered anymore.

"Look Kakashi, you don't have to feel sorry or look upset." That was almost a decade ago. "I'm over it and you should too." "I think it's getting pretty late so I'll be going now." I took my last sip of coffee before taking off. But I knew I wouldn't get rid of him that easily. He followed me in the dark shadowy night. The moon was dim and faint with color. Only we and our shadows remained. Damn it I thought. Why is he still following me? Doesn't he get that I don't want to be bothered with him? Motor vehicles passed the streets as I impatiently waited for the cross light. Maybe if I was lucky, I can call a taxi and get home alone. Yeah, that'll probably work. Suddenly a tall and slim figure with a heavy black coat and scarf appeared in the corner of my eye. I quickly changed my annoyed face to a stern and polite one. "Kakashi San, thank you so much for the coffee." "I really appreciate it." "But like I said before, it's getting late so I would like to get home now." Kakashi gave a blank emotionless face and replied, "Iruka, just cut the bullshit already." "I already apologized and I'm sincerely sorry for what happened but you have to just forgive me." "I can't change the past." I looked down on the hard concrete floor concentrating on his words that seemed to bind me. I slowly lifted my head to look him in his eyes. "Life goes on." "You seem to have a pretty good life right now." "Not everyone has this you know." "You shouldn't let small things like this distract you from your bigger goals." With that said, I ran. I ran fast and hard until my mind ached and lungs sore. I stepped into my apartment building in Tokyo Square. I headed straight for the elevator. As the machine slowly pulled me up to my floor, I couldn't help but feel sick and tired. My room was there waiting for me to open. Slowly, my hands searched the key in my sweater pocket. I entered the room and headed to my shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and a voice appeared in my head: "Since when did you change so much?" His voice was filled with sorry and pity. He's right. How did I change so much? That question was kind of hard to answer even myself. To make a long answer short, I guess I was sick of it. I was tired of acting strong in front of society when I knew clearly I'm not. I was tired of pretending. Pretending that if I stayed strong, things will get better. It didn't.

GUYS: This is my very first yaoi story. It might not be too good but this is the first chapter. Review if you like! Thank you so much guys! And there characters take place in Japan.


End file.
